feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mocha Addict/Guide To The Wiki
this is a project, might take a while = Guide To The Wiki = = Centering Words = When Editing On The Wiki, There are Many Different Ways To Center, Whether It's For Images, Or Words/Sentences. *When You're Wanting To Center Words/Sentences Enter This Before You Write: *When You're Only Wanting One Center One Portion Of Your Code Enter The Following After Your Centered Words/Sentences: = Centering Images = *When You're Centering Images, You Can Use The Following Codes And Change The Sizes Accordingly, If You're Not Sure How To Upload Images, See Uploading Images: = Uploading Images = *When Uploading Images Make Sure To Click The "Photo" Button While You're In Visual, Or Source Editing Mode And Select The Option "Choose File" And Then Click Upload, And There You Are! Pictures Can Be Found In The Gallery Section, Uploading Images *Images*. = Soundclouds = *When Adding In Soundcloud Links, You Can Change The Colors, Make It Spin, Or Even Add-In A Background When You Write The Following, You Can Change Your Color By Changing The Color Code Which Is "#000000": = Fonts = *Below Is The List Of Fonts On Our Wiki, When Using Different Fonts, Use The Following Codes To Add Fonts To Your Message: Text Text = Font Colors = *When Choosing Font Colors, You Can Use Generic Colors Such As Red, Blue, Cyan, Etc. Or You Could Find Your Own Personal Color By Using A Color Picker Found Here or Here! Want Cool Colored Text As Seen Above? Use This Color Code: Insert Text Here = Scrollers = *Scrollers Come In Handy When You Want To Take Up Less Room On A Format, Profile, Etc. You're Able To Change Size, Width, And Height By Changing The Numbers In The Code "570px": text here text here = Links = *Want To Add A Link To Your Page To Credit Art? Or Maybe Add Your Friends To Your Profile, Well No Fear, These Codes Are Here, And You Can Even Change The Color Of Your Links Simply By Changing The Color code (#000000) Doesn't Get Any Better Than That: My User My User My User http://animal-jam-clans-1.wikia.com/wiki/User:棺材 My User = Basics = *These Are Just Things You Can Do In VIsual Editing Mode On The Top Bar By Highlighting Your Sentence/Words Or By Using These Codes In Source Or: Bold! (Ctrl+B) ''Italic! (Ctrl+I)'' 'Bold! ' Italic! = Add = *add = Add = *add = Add = *add = Polls = *Polls Are Normally Used For Receiving Opinions From The Others Around You, It Comes In Handy When You Need To Choose Between More Than One Thing! Did This Guide Come In Handy? Yes No Could Improve (Comment!) Example Question Ex Answer 1 Ex Answer 2 Ex Answer 3 = Gallery Of Sections Above In Order Of Names Below = = Editing Words *Images* = Adding Images *Images* Code.JPG|Before Centering In Visual Mode a.JPG|Adding In Center In Source Mode B.JPG|After Centering In Visual Mode c.JPG|Before Adding Broken Center In Source e.JPG|Before Adding Broken Center In Visual d.JPG|After Adding Broken Center In Source f.JPG|After Adding Broken Center In Visual Adding photos.JPG|Uploading Images Step 1 Uploading Images.JPG|Uploading Images Step 2 Step three.JPG|Uploading Images Step 3 Finished.JPG|Uploaded Image Category:Blog posts